The Mighty Will Fall
by RacingRosso
Summary: Elaine/Heston: Even the strongest people sometimes need a shoulder to cry on. Assumed EH relationship, set after 'Field  Day', a sort of AUish extended scene if you like.


The Mighty Will Fall

Elaine sank down onto her beanbag in her darkened consulting room. She'd had the day from hell, she should've just stayed at home in bed that morning rather than coming in and trying to help her colleagues. They weren't grateful to her so next time, and there was bound to be a next time, she'd remember this experience before she volunteered to work on her day off.

She'd expected the abrupt brush off from Zara that she'd gotten. That was normal. Elaine knew that the day Zara didn't treat her with the same casual, bordering on rude, abrupt manner that she treated everyone else to, all apart from Daniel then there was something seriously wrong. However, there had been no need for Simon to act like a hormonal teenager though. Seriously, all she was trying to do was help the boy. He thought she was glad not to have him around anymore so she'd put him straight and then got her head bitten off when she'd broached the subject of his exams. She thought she was helping. Evidently not.

Karen. Jeez, all she'd been doing all day was try and help the woman! She'd overheard Imogen and Cherry talking so she knew how bad things were in the Hollins' household but would Karen let her help? No. Elaine wasn't overly bothered, she knew her colleagues would come running to her next time they wanted a shoulder to cry on! She just wished that they'd been a little more subtle when they rejected her offer to help.

Julia. That had been the last straw. No words were exchanged between them. Julia had just, practically, glared at her, her fierce expression telling a thousand words. Elaine knew then to just get out of the office and do something constructive. Karen hadn't helped, she'd just rubbed it in when Elaine walked past her with her sarky 'that was quick' comment. That was how Elaine had ended up here. Sitting alone in her office in the dark, wishing Heston was here. He'd be able to make things better, he always did.

A knock on the door interrupted Elaine's trail of thoughts. Before she could tell whoever it was to go away and leave her alone, she knew it wasn't going to be a patient because she didn't have any until the middle of the evening, the door swung open and someone entered, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" A jovial male voice asked. Elaine knew that voice. It was Heston - he was back. She didn't move, didn't look up at him, didn't even answer him. "Elaine?" he prompted, his voice dropping to a more gentle tone. Still nothing. He sighed and  
sat down next to her on her beanbag, hoping that he'd be able to get up again. He wasn't intending to leave Elaine alone, not with her in the state she was currently in. He knew Elaine and he knew when something was bothering her. He leant across Elaine to turn her lamp on so he could see her properly but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't." she whispered, her voice charged with emotion.

Heston peered closely at her, seeing a solitary tear slid down her cheek and disappear for ever into the grey silky material of the blouse she was wearing. He placed a hand on her cheek, gently smudging away the glistening trail that that one tear had left with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned, suddenly sounding nothing like the Heston that Elaine had come to know...and love.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. It all seemed stupid now that Heston had caught her crying over it. She knew he would think that she was being stupid and she didn't want to risk letting anyone else have a pop at her.

In an uncharacteristic move, Heston wrapped his arm around Elaine, tugging her against his chest. She buried her head into the material of his suit jacket as she breathed in his comforting scent. He rubbed his large hand awkwardly over her back, hoping that it was soothing her slightly.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked a few minutes later, her voice slightly muffled by the material of his suit jacket.

"Of course."

"Remind me never to come into work voluntarily again. Even if I think it's a good idea, tell me its not. Please."

Heston smiled slightly into the gloom. "That's a promise Doctor Cassidy." He replied, dropping a kiss onto her head.

A small smile appeared on her face as she snuggled in closer to Heston. She knew she could always rely on Heston. Somehow he just managed to make everything bearable again.

Fin.

* * *

_Meh. Hope its okay and that I did the characters justice._

_If you like it, please review. I love to know what you think!  
_


End file.
